


craving for you

by dont_cry_larry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Ageplay, Angst, BDSM, BDSM AU, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry is going to uni, Harry sometimes acts like a little kid, Harry wants to be taken care of, Lots of Sex, Louis is rich, Louis wants to take care of someone, M/M, Multi, Punishments, Ray is just a friend (he doesn't exist in real life), Smut, Top Louis, angsty, but fluff too, cute moments, daddy!louis, dom!Louis, gay bdsm, harry is louis' baby, kinky just in general, little!Harry, louis is harry's daddy, love making, mature - Freeform, probably sex toys, probably some spanking, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_cry_larry/pseuds/dont_cry_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looks around the tattoo parlour as the bell rings, signalling that he just entered the shop. The twenty-seven year old man smiles at the familiar looks of the parlour, but when he sees a boy sitting on the desk his breath hitches. It's the stranger who ran into him a few days ago and he still looks gorgeous. The guy looks so small in his oversized lavender sweater, and when he looks up to meet Louis' eyes, Louis swears he can feel his heart beating faster.</p><p>"My friend will come in a minute," the boy says. His gorgeous eyes are piercing into Louis'. And my my, they have a beautiful green colour. Louis still remembers them as if it was just minutes ago that they bumped into each other.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Louis is looking for a boyfriend, someone he can take care of, someone who likes his dominance. Then, he bumps into stranger and can't help but be mesmerized by his incredible eyes. Is he the one Louis was looking for?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. never would've thought bumping into someone could change my life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how I got the idea to this, but I hope you'll like it as much as I do. It's a little different to my normal writing style, but I think in a better way...  
> Thanks for reading, love you Xx

"John, how often do I have to tell you, we won't continue working with them. They aren't successful enough. Please end the contract. _Now_ ," Louis groans into the phone. He holds his hand up for his secretary, telling her to wait a little more.

Sarah just smiles understanding, placing the cup of tea on his table and Louis nods politely.

"No. That won't help. I've already went through the numbers and my decision is final. The contract with them won't be continued. Now, John, I need to apologise myself. I still have a lot of work to do. I already have a new idea and it seems to be working just fine by now," Louis says quickly into the speaker of his phone, before reaching out for his cup of tea and nips on it.

It's perfect, just as always. One cube of sugar and no milk at all. Louis hates when his tea isn't perfect.

"Yeah, alright. I'll tell them and won't send them a new contract." With that John ends the call.

Louis sights, putting the phone back to his charger. Maybe he should start looking for a new manager. John is starting to be more and more against Louis' decisions even though he should know by now that eberything, seriously everything, Louis does is good for his copany.

He knows what would be wrong, before he does the mistaces. That's incredibly important for a businessman and Louis is handling it perfectly.

"Mr. Tomlinson, the two Warner's brothers are here to discuss the new project you have going on," Louis' secretary says, after knocking on the door three times.

"Of course, let them in," the blue eyed boy nods, pushing a few papers on his desk aside and pulling out new ones.

# -

Louis stands up from his desk after looking on the clock hanging right above his door and deciding that it's time to go back home. He pushes his big chair under his desk and turns around to look out of the big windows.

At this time the city always looks breathtaking. The sunset is already over and the lights of the city are shining, making everything look like it's all a big light show. Louis loves this sight. The big building as much as the small taxis down on the busy streets.

He then goes out of his office and closes the door behind him, thanking Sarah as she hands him his jaket.

"Have a nice sleep, Mr. Tomlinson, and see you on monday." She nods and smiles at him.

"You too, Sarah."

He takes the elevator and when he arrives in the parking lot at the very bottom of his tall building, he goes over to his fancy car. He fiddles the keys from his porsche cayman out and unlocks it, before climbing in the driverseat and closing the door behind him. He starts it and drives to the exit, rolling his window down to open the door of the garage. He then gets out of it and quickly closes the window as the cold winter air blows him in his face.

The twenty-seven year old man turns the radio on as he makes his way home slowly, the traffic making it difficult to drive in a normal pace.

Louis hums quietly to himself as he parks his car in his own parking lot, before he gets out of it and unlocks the doors to his house to get in the safe warmth called home.

The man hangs his jacket on on the holder next to his door and slips off his shoes, placing them right under his jacket.

He feels his stomach grumble and walks into the kitchen to make himself some nice dinner. Today was eventful and really exhausting. He wrote a long and informatif letter to one of his most important clients and then went out to check on his trainee who always seems to be in trouble. At least he's making Louis' job a little more intresting. But then he had a long discussion with John about a partner who make more loss in money than they gain it. Then the two Warner's brothers came over to clear a few things about the new contract and it was way longer than Louis thought it would. At the end he was too late for the important meeting at the end of the day. It turned out not to be as important as Louis thought, so he actually didn't miss anything, but it just was a little annoying.

All in all, the day has had nice results, but it was stressful anyways and Louis is too tired too cook properly now.

He just heats up the noodles and sauce he made yesterday, not really caring that they don't taste that good anymore. Then, Louis sits down at the kitchen table, loosening his tie a little and pulling off his jacket and throwing it over the chair next to him.

He eats quickly, but not too fast. His eyes are already falling shut and it's only about eight o'clock in the evening. He really needs to stop working earlier, but it's not like he has to do anything. He could see his family and little sisters once again, but then he'd rather take off a few days and visit properly. And he's just been in Doncaster a few weeks ago anyways.

What Louis needs is a boyfriend, really.

He needs someone who knows him as good as he knows himself and who likes to cook for him, waiting for Louis to come home. He needs someone who loves to cuddle and respects Louis' work and his relationship with it. Louis needs someone to let him take care of.

There's a little problem though. He needs to be in charge, always does. He likes to be dominant and have his boyfriend obey him all the time. It's not easy to find someone you love and is willing to do that both.

Another bumb in the road to add is that he barely has any freetime, because his work takes all of it and it's not like Louis doesn't want to be there. He just needs someone to be a reason to come home earlier.

The man puts the empty dishes in the sink and then takes his jacket from the chair to walk into his bedroom. He puts it over the chair, before stripping down to only his shirt and boxers and going to his bathroom where he brushes his teeth and washes his face. When that's done, he comes back to his room where he lays down on his bed.

As soon as his head hits the pillow he's out and dreaming about some business partners who have huge debts.

# -

"Mr. Tomlinson! Nice to see you again. What can I help you with today?" He is greeted by one of the cashiers in the small shop down the road.

"Oh, nothing special. I was just looking for something to make my apartment look a little more comfortable. I was thinking about new curtains or a carpet. Both in a beige colour, that would be perfect," Louis smiles politely, his eyes still halway closed thanks to the lack of sleep.

He's so tired.

"Great. Just follow me, Mr." The young man gestures him to come after him as he walks into the back of the cozy shop. It sells all kind of furniture and things to make your home looks nicer, like decorations. Louis likes the store, he goes there often because of its nice workers and the quality of the things there.

The are nothing like the things big concerns are selling, who are trying to make as much money as possible. Of course the things here aren't all that cheap, but it's not like Louis has to be careful spending his money.

"Here are some nice fabrics for curtains, Mr. Tomlinson." The boy hands Louis small squares of beige fabrics. "They all have a small difference, like this one is a little thinner and the light isn't really stopped by it. This one is thicker, but when you have big windows it let's the whole room look quiet uncomfortable because it's so dark."

Louis nods, letting the new informations sink in as the man explains him the good and bad things about each fabric.

"What about blinds and the thin curtains?" Louis asks. "I quite like the colour of them."

"Yeah, that'd be a nice idea. What colour would you want for the blinds?"

"Just a simple black. Nothing special," Louis explains him and the man nods, leading Louis a few meters away to the different blinds.

"We have this one." He points to one. "You can move it up and down like this and then we have this other one, which you are able to move with this strand here. I personally prefer the first one, because it's a little easier to move and you can just have it down with the upper part of the window opened. The other blinds can't do that." Louis listenes to the man, nodding slowly and humming.

"Sounds fine. I'll take that one."

When Louis exits the shop, he has his address written down and the things he just bought will be delivered later that day. Louis puts his hands in his jacket pockets, shivering when he meets the cold winter air.

It's so cold outside, Louis feels awake now and doesn't even yawn as he makes his way back to his house. The air that comes out of his mouth is puffing out like smoke and he chuckles quietly, blowing more air out.

He doesn't realise that someone in front of him is running in the opposite direction as him, until said someone is bumping into him. He immediately stumbles back and tries to get a grip on something, so the first logical thing that comes into Louis' mind is to hold onto the stranger's shoulders, which. The boy falls right on top of him.

"Ough!" Louis feels shudders through all of his body and it's not because he just collided with the cold groud, but because of the deep, deep, deep voice. "I am so sorry, sir!"

He stands up and holds a hand out for Louis to take. Louis does gratefully and a second later is standing chest to chest in front of this boy. He looks up, realising he is taller than him, even though his presence is small and so fragile.

His cheeks are tinted a light pink colour and Louis doesn't know if it's because he is blushing or because of the weather. It's cute anyways. He has goergous eyes that hold a little of fear and insecurity as if Louis would be mad at him for making both of them fall. It wasn't even only his fault.

The boy looks no older than twenty, with his long curls framing his cheeks and his pink lips parting slightly as he looks down to study Louis' face just as he does with him.

"It's completely fine, love." 

Shit. He didn't mean to call him that. It just slipped out of his mouth accidentally. But, by then Louis doesn't actually regret the nickname, considering the boy's cheeks heat up even more.

"I- I gotta go. Sorry," he then gets as an answer and the next second Louis is left alone in the cold streets of London, turning around to see the boy run away from him.

And he doesn't even know his name.

# -

When Louis has finished putting the curtains up in front of his windows, he puts his hands proudly on his waist, looking around. His living room looks way lighter now and he decided to only have the blinds with light blue coloured curtains in his bedroom and wiht the same beige as in the living room in the bathroom.

In his living room is placed a new, big and soft carpet in the same colour as his curtains, his big dark gray couch behind it, matching the shelves at the wall where a big flat screen and some books are standing. The table on top of the carpet has the same black as the table in his kitchen, that is located behind the big counter there.

The cupboards in the kitchen have a nice white colour, which doesn't look too bright and clean to make your eyes hurt. The counter is dark grey as the couch in the living room and the two rooms are opened and go together as one big room. The windows with the new curtains are huge, taking one whole wall in and with the wooden floor they make the whole room look lit up and cozy.

To make the room look a little more home-y Louis has bought a picture for his wall and is currently working on a collage of picutes he took with his sisters and mum and a few old friends. He also has some nice and colourful cushions placed on his black couch, which have all different styles.

All in all, Louis finds that his house looks quite comfortable. It's important for him to feel safe in his own home and even though he is probably more often art work than in his apartment, he likes to feel comfortable there.


	2. can't believe anyone can be that handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in Harry's POV now, I hope you'll like it.

"Harry open the damn door, right now! I need to shower too, you nut!" Ray knocks loudly on the bathroom door just as Harry slips on his black lacey underwear.

"Wait one more second, okay?" His voice is supposed to be loud, maybe even obnoxious, but even though it's so deep, he can't make himself sound dark or scary. That's just not him. He's tall, but feels small and cute.

And he likes it. No one will ever make him feel bad about it.

He quickly slips on his sweatpants and then a tight blue t-shirt, before unlocking the door and looking apologetically at his room mate.

"I'm sorry, Ray," he says quietly, a small smile still playing on his pink lips.

"As long as I have at least five minutes to shower and still won't be late for my classes." He ruffles through Harry's hair and then walks past him into the steamy bathroom. "H, did you use the whole warm water?!"

"No, I only used a small part of it. I promise!" His voice sounds so high pitched when he's blamed for something that he didn't even do.

"Okay, babez. Now, hush and get outta here. I'm gonna take a shower now."

Harry blushes and dissapears into his bedroom, where he jumps onto his bed with light green sheets, face down. He still has his fairy lights on from before he showered, and his clothes are shattered all over the room.

He groans as he turns around on his back, his eyes closed as he hums to the tune Ray is singing under the shower. Harry then gets up with a sight, stroking a single still damp curl behind his ear, before starting to tidy his room.

He connects his phone with his cheep boxes, turning the music up loud enough to not have to hear Ray singing under the shower anymore before skipping a few songs in his playlist until Four Five Seconds by Rihanna comes on.

Harry starts dancing a little as he bends down to pick a few clothes, that are still clean, up from the floor and throw them on the bed. He sways his hips, before kicking the rest of his clothes over to the corner of his room where he keeps his dirty clothes until he washes them.

He walks back to his bed and folds his jeans and shirts, going to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, where he places them neatly on top of the others. He can be clean as well.

Or not so much.

When he turns around and sees the mess that he calls his room, he moans and slaps his hands in front of his face. It'll take hours until he can see the floor of his room again. Well, at least he has the day free.

# -

Harry falls into his bed with a small sight, looking around and smiling proudly as he appreciates his work. Cleaning the room did take a few hours, but it looks way better now.

His wadrobe looks white again, since Harry cleaned it with a wet cloth and his desk in front of the window is finally capable of letting Harry put a book on it and find it five minutes later again.

It's a really small room, the bed taking in half of the space and the desk placed right next to it, used as a night stand as well. Harry's wadrobe is small, which makes it difficult for Harry to shop and actually buy a few clothes, if it's not because of the lack of money. But, he uses the drawers right next to the door for clothes as well, which are painted in a bright pink colour.

Ray immediately told Harry he'll have to put the drawers in his own room and nowhere else, when he moved in.

A few small pictures are stood on the drawers, showing Harry's childhood, his sister and his mum. Harry loves these pictures, always looks at them when he feels homesick and he sometimes even talks to them if he's feeling expecially sad.

The twenty year-old man stands up, turning the music off, and walks into the tiny kitchen, taking out a pan to cook some eggs and bacon. He turns one the stove and puts some butter in the pan, before going over to the fridger, where he gets the eggs and bacon out.

When the butter is melting, he puts three pieces of bacon in the pan and waits a little until he cracks two eggs open and puts them in the pan as well, but on the other side, careful that they don't touch. Harry doesn't like it. He then turns the bacon around and grabs two slices of toast before putting them in the toaster.

He goes to one of the small grey cupboards in the kitchen, where he gets out a plate and then a knife from another cupboard. He takes the toasts who are finished and strokes butter on them, before he turns the stove off and puts the eggs and bacon on the white plates who have pink roses drawn on them.

And no, Harry's sister didn't buy them for him, before he moved out. He bought them himself, finding them cute and matching to what he usually uses as dishes. Ray doesn't use them though. Only when he's too lazy to clean his other plates. Says they are too 'girly'.

Harry doesn't reall care. He doesn't like his Star Wars cups either. They're too 'manly', he always counters.

The two boys are great friends, they actually didn't know each other before Harry moved to London, desperate to find a cheep flat in the huge city. That was about one and a half years ago when Harry applied at uni, but didn't want to have a dorm there, with dirty showers and homophobic people looking weirdly at him.

No thanks.

Happily, Ray's old room mate had moved out a month ago and Ray was looking for someone new to share the rent and flat with. They started talking over Facebook and hit off pretty well. Ray doesn't care about the way Harry dresses and accepted him just like that, which Harry was incredibly glad about.

They got to know each other better and better over the time they've lived together and would describe the other one as a live time friend. But, just as a friends, nothing more. Ray is straight anyways and Harry isn't really interested in him.

He's not Harry's type. A little too dark with a little too many tattos. But, as friends they are perfect for each other.

Harry sighs as he sits down to eat his second and late breakfast, realising that he still has to finish an essay for his Psychology class until toorrow. He's more than halfway done with it and already has in mind how he's going to finish it, researched all the informationhe needs. But, he forgot it and thought he would have a free day.

Harry hates it.

Of course uni is something nice, partying often and meeting interesting people, everyone being different. But the exams and essays are honsetly so dumb. And he still has a little less than two years of more stuying until he can finally start teaching small kids.

He feels like he needs more vacation, more time to himself or just someone to make him feel better. Someone who could take care of him and make him feel lighter and just happier all in all.

He guesses it still has to wait a little longer, since there is no one in sight who could be that someone.

Harry puts his plate, the fork and the knife in the dishwasher once he's done eating, before walking back in his room. His bare feet make quiet patter noises until he sits on his chair in front of the small desk in his room. He starts the laptop and types in his pasword, opening the essay he started writing a few days ago and then takes his notebook out of his bag, reading through the notes he took again.

# -

Harry sits up apruptly in bed, turning around to look at his alarm clock.

"Oh god," he mumbles, jumping out of his bed and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He still needs to shower, he smells like he slept next to a pig!

He hops under the shower and turns it on, the cold water hitting his back and making him shriek loudly. The boy quickly turns the water warmer, sighting when he feels it heating up. He grabs his shampoo and squeezes the liquid on his palm, before massaging it in his hair, rubbing soothingly on his scalp.

If he's already late, he can miss the whole first class.

When Harry washes the shampoo out of his hair, he smiles at the sweet smell of apples filling the room. He takes his hair conditioner and repeates his actions, before he uses the pink body wash, spilling it on a cloth and rubbing along his long legs and arms. Then he rubs circles with it over his tummy and chest, before going over to his shoulders and then as much of his back as he can reach.

He washes the soap out of the cloth after that, before he takes the shower head and cleans his whole body of the body wash. When he is finished with that, he turns the water off and takes one of his fluffy towels, drying his body with it. He takes another towel, this one smaller than ther one before and rubs it over his hair, squeezing the water out of it. When Harry has the small, light blue towel wrapped around his hair, he grabs his razor and leans down to start at the bottom of his shin. He works the razor up his leg and cleans it when he's finished with his first leg. Then he repeats it, just with the other leg until both of his legs are soft and free of any hair.

The boy then takes one of his body lotions and opens the cap of it. Harry squirts some of it on his hand, smearing it over his legs and massaging it into the skin, making it look all shiny and even softer than before. He rubs some over his arms and chest and stomach as well, before unlocking the door and tiptoeing back into his room.

It's not even necessary because Ray should be at his tattoo shop or out with some of his friends, but Harry really wants to avoid some weird encourter, including him being naked and Ray running into him or something.

It's not like they haven't seen each other naked before, but Harry doesn't really like being exposed to someone who is not his partner or his family, really.

So, he quickly puts on some white panties, which are supposed to be worn with some lacey stockings and braces that glue them together, but he is too much in a hurry to look through his wardrobe and find them. He only turns around shortly to look into the mirror, that is the door of the wardrobe, blushing lightly when he eyes his bum, halfway covered by the soft underwear that starts right above the swell of his arse.

He likes it. The panties are probably one of his favourite pair.

Clinging onto his hips and only covering a part of his little bum. They make his arse look a little fuller and plumper and Harry can't stop himself and squeezes a small part of the flesh, blushing slightly when he realises what he's just done.

He takes the jeans skirt he wore yesterday and slips into black tights, before pulling on the skirt. He then looks through his wardrobe until he finds the pullover he was looking for. He puts it on and smiles, perfect. It's oversized and fluffy and dark green and smells nice. It's Harry's favourite.

Harry then grabs his mascara and puts on just the slightest bit, but it already makes his eyes stand out even more, before he takes the backpack he packed yesterday evening and slips into his brown boots and pulls his coat on.

He checks if he has his phone and keys with him, before he slams the door shut behind him.

Alright, five minutes until class starts.

The problem is, Harry needs at least twenty minutes. So he runs. He has his backpack slung over one of his shoulders as he closes the buttons of his coat, only shortly looking down to see if it's the right buttons.

Then, he feels something soft collide with him and he stumbles back, but stays on his feet. "Ough!" He feels firm but small hands on his shoulders and suddenly he is laying on the floor, on a small body.

He looks up to see a handsome man, at least five years older than him, laying underneath him.

"I am so sorry, sir," Harry immediately apologises, blushing furiously as he stands up and holds out a hand for the stranger.

The man looks up and takes it, letting Harry help him stand again. He sees him looking at Harry's face and the younger man can't help, but stare as well.

The stranger has icy blue eyes and such nice eyelashes. His thin lips are as pink as lips could be and his cheekbones are so sharp, Harry wants to touch them. Needs to touch them. He hasn't shaved away the beard on his chin and along his jawline and it looks so nice, makes the small man look manlier and stronger.

Harry thinks he's gorgeous, but god, he doesn't even know him.

"It's completely fine, love," the strangr says and Harry feels his cheeks heat up even more than before. He quickly clears his throat and swallows, looking away shyly.

"I- I gotta go. Sorry." And with that Harry runs away, not even looking back when he feels the strangers eyes on his back.

He can be so embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be up soon, in one to two weeks.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you leave some comments and kudos,  
> Love you


	3. such bright eyes in such a dark shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, Harry and Louis are finally meeting properly!

Louis gets out of his Porsche, locking the car behind him and then walks into the exact tattoo parlour he got his last few tattoos. _Rose Ink_. The artists there are really good, working professionel and concentrated, but being nice and polite at the same time.

The twenty-seven year old man looks around as the bell rings, signalling that someone just entered the shop. He smiles at the familiar looks of the parlour, but when he sees the lad sitting on the table his breath hitches. It's the stranger who ran into him a few days ago and he still looks gorgeous. The boy looks so small in his oversized lavender sweater, and when he looks up to meet Louis' eyes, Louis swears he can feel his heart beating faster.

"My friend will come in a minute," the boy says. His gorgeous eyes are piercing into Louis'. And, my my, they have a beautiful green colour. Louis still remembers them as if it was just minutes ago they bumped into each other.

"That's just fine by me," Louis nods, before he strolls over to the few books of tattoo sketches. He sees that the boy never lets him out of his sight, watching him out of the corner of his eyes. He is clearly checking Louis out again. The man feels proud of himself. "Would you mind if I looked through the books a little?"

"Nope, not at all," he shakes his head, a few of his long curls falling into his pretty face. His pink lips form into a quirky little smile and Louis grins to himself as he sits down on the black leather couch, taking one of the sketch books and opening it. He is looking at designs for a small tattoo that would match the other's on his forearm. Just something really small, nothing too obvious.

"What are you thinking of?" Louis looks up to see the boy already - probably still - looking at him with his big, shining eyes. He is leaning back against a table full of not finished tattoo sketches and pictures of the best art from the artists here. The boys' hands are linked on his lap as his legs are crossed at his ankles, shown of nicely in the white tight jeans he is wearing. He looks pretty, so so pretty, Louis has goosebumps all over his arms from trying not to go up to him and snog him right there and now.

"Excuse me?" He asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What kind of tattoo do you want to have? Are you some kind of bad boy who wants to get a huge dragon across their chest or would you rather have something less pretentious?" He is cocking his head to the side cutely and Louis has trouble concentrating when this boy in front of him looks so small and just so, so- adorable.

"I'm not much of a 'bad boy', really," Louis answers, gesturing to his clothes, which is a dark blue Armani suit - since he just got back from work - and just all of him.

"I'm not one to judge," he lets out a quiet laugh. "You could look like some gangster and try to kidnap me, and I'd still laugh with you." He shrugs his shoulder before getting up and starting to walk over to the couch Louis is sitting on.

"That's not really good though. You should be more careful," Louis sounds more concerned than he wants to, his voice all deep and raspy and he sees the boy stop walking for not even a second, before continuing to come closer. It was probably just his imagination anyways.

Louis scoots to his right a little, leaving enough space on the small couch for him to sit down. Louis wants to be close to him - wants to feel his warmth radiating off him and wants their thighs pressed close together while they sit next to each other - and wants to know this boy's name.

He sits down next to Louis, just as the man had hoped. The two of them don't say anything for a while, only looking into the book on Louis' lap. "I want one that is small and not taking in too much space, y'know? One that is like you said delicate," he then starts and when he turns his head to look over at Harry, he sees the boy blushing a little. "I- uhm." Louis clears his throat. "I meant the tattoo."

"Oh, yeah. Sure," the boy nods and Louis lets out a small chuckle, his hand automatically flying to his thigh. He immediately pulls it away again, when he realises what he's just done, itching his scalp shortly, before letting it fall back on his own lap.

God, he's so stupid.

He doesn't miss the small noise the boy makes when the contact breaks, it sounds like a whine.

"Keep- keep it there." Louis wants to turn his hand around and intertwine their fingers when he takes Louis' hand and places it on his lap again, placing his own hand right on top of it. Louis feels him shudder when he squeezes once shortly, not expecting him to even realise it. Apparently he does though.

"Wait, let me show you a few nice sketches," He takes the book and opens a few other pages, until he finds the right one, setting it back on Louis' lap. "Look, these here are nice." He points to a few actually pretty good lokking tattos. The boy has a great taste, Louis has to admit.

"They do look good, yeah," Louis nods his head, looking at his slim fingers tracing the lines of a few tattos. His hands are so big, you expect them to be rough and hard, but they aren't at all. They're slim and so soft, Louis wants to hold his hands. He swallows as he feels the boy's thumb stroking slightly, barely, over the back of his hand.

"Like this cup of coffee here," he lets out a giggle and Louis licks over his lips, stopping himself from looking back over at him, before looking at what tattoo he means.

"What? Love, that's a cup of tea," Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"Nope, coffee. It's obvious. Ray even told me it's coffe when he drew that," he says, before rolling his eyes and moving a little on the couch, that he is facing Louis now and his knee is pressed into Louis thigh. Not that the businessman minds. No, not at all.

"Who is Ray?" He asks, furrowing his eyesbrows and looking at the boy in the lavender sweater, just now realising that he is not wearing any shoes. He is walking around in pink fluffy socks and Louis bites his lips, holding himself back from cooing at him. He seems so innocent, walking around in a tattoo parlour without any shoes on.

"Oh, he's my best mate and room mate. He owns this shop here," he answers. The boy gestures around and then lets his hands fall on top of Louis' again, which is still laying on his thigh. Well, more on his knee now.

"Oh, of course. What is your name by the way?" Louis asks then, his hand twitching and wanting to badly to rub over his leg or have any more body contact. This is so weird, he's never felt so attracted towards someone before.

"'M Harry," the boy - Harry - tells him, smiling up at Louis, since he bowed his back a little, wanting to seem smaller than he actually it. He makes himself look cute and much more childish that he actually is with the way he is sitting and talking. His right foot is pressing into his left thigh, which is hanging off the couch, while his right knee is digging into Louis' thigh softly. His hands are both in his lap, one on top of Louis' and the other one just placed on his thigh. Harry is moving like a little kid, his bottom lip tugged between his teeth and his shoulders pulled up, seeming like he is hiding a little. His head is often leaned to the side and his eyebrows furrowed, a small crease creating between them, when he asks something. "You?"

"I'm Louis." He clears his throat a little. He knows what'll come now. "Louis Tomlinson."

Harry's eyes widen and Louis feels a small tension in the air when Harry pulls his hand away. "Oh. Wow, as in the CEO of _The Tomlinson Companies_?" Louis nods a little, giving him a crooked smile. "That's awesome!" Harry's voice is a little high pitched and then he sets his hand back down on Louis', making the older one sight in relief. "So you're like the youngest multi millionaire in Great Britain?"

"Yes, I think you could say that," Louis lets out a small laugh, his eyes crinkling at their sides. He hates when someone treats him different because of his money and his fame. Harry seems to cope alright with it though. He seemed cool with Louis before and he doesn't seem to act any different around him now.

"How's it though? Being so rich and all?" Harry is smiling comfortably at Louis and if it wasn't for him, Louis would probably be out of the shop by now. He hates the conversation. No one seems to talk to him about something else, only his family does. It sucks. It sucks pretty bad, actually.

"You know that everyone is asking me these question?" Louis sights.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Harry starts, he looks a little uncomfortable, his cheeks flushing and he pulls his hand away to fiddle with the hem of his sweater, looking down at his lap.

Louis rubs his hand up his thigh though and squeezes it comfortingly. "No, it is fine. I promise. But, I just always answer the same. I say is't overwhelming, to lead such a big company and all. I always say it's great to have enough money to donate it to children's hospitals and to spend it on your family, help them with the struggle since mine if pretty big, and that's true. Of course it's amazing to help, but the only true thing it is, is lonely. I barely have any friends I can keep up with and of course not a relationship, how would I meet them? I have my siblings and mum, yes, but that's not what I mean, you know?"

"I get what you mean." Harry nods, presssing his lips together as he looks up at Louis again. His eyes show pity, but admiration as well. Not for Louis' job though, he just knows it's not for his job. "I barely have any free time thanks to uni either, but I bet with you it's even worse. Did you ever meet someone who you thought liked you back, but it turned out they just liked you for your money? I would be so hurt."

Louis doesn't like the small pout on Harry's lips, even though it's adorable. He finds himself leaning in to kiss it away, but then he snaps back to reality and pulls away again.

"Not like that, no. But, I did realise some wanting to get with me just for my money," Louis explains. "I've never really had a relationship since business became more serious." He shrugs his shoulder, but laughs a little when he sees Harry's shocked face.

"What? So you've never had a boy- or girlfriend during the last few years? Not even a fling?" Louis shakes his head, amused with the expression on the boy's face.

"Nope."

"Wow, I'm actually surprised. I mean you are handsome and have a great taste for tattoos, but didn't have a relationship since you were like twenty?" Harry's mouth is opened when Louis laughes again, shaking his head for the second time. "Like, really not?"

"Really not," Louis promises, rubbing his thumb over Harry's soft thigh.

"I am so sorry, that it took me so long. I had an important call to make which turned even more important, after I've phoned. I'm seriously sorry." A man with broad shoulders is standing in the doorway, quite a lot of tattoos litteing his arm. He is wearing black jeans and a dark grey sweatshirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He is looking a little dark, but when you study him closer, his face seems sympathetic, his eyes shining warmly.

"Who's that?" Louis leans a little closer to Harry, asking quietly even though he knows the answer already. He's the tattooist here, it's obvious. But, he wants an excuse to be even close to him and when his breath hits Harry's neck and the boy shudders, Louis enjoys it even more.

"It's Ray," Harry whispers back and Louis grins when he hears Harry's voice crack in the middle of the sentence. Louis squeezes Harry's thigh one last time before getting up and walking over to Ray.

"I was just wondering if you have enough time for a small tattoo? If not then that's alright, I just can't make an appointment, because my job is so busy and I don't know when I'll have some free time," Louis explains.

Ray just pats his shoulder, smiling brightly. "That's no problem, mate. And right now is perfect. I have a small break right now and could do your tattoo instantly, except you want to spend more time with this little monster, while I go and smoke a cigarett." He nods over to Harry, who is rolling his eyes but smiling anyways.

"I wouldn't mind that much, actually," Louis chuckles and smiles smugly when he sees Harry blushing a little, trying to hide it with his sweater paws in front of his face.

"Your choice, mate," Ray laughes. "I'm back in a minute." He pats Louis' shoulder once more, before getting the jacket, that was thrown over the chair in front of the desk and pulling it on, getting out a fag and a lighter.

Louis sits down besides Harry again, but this time Harry makes the first move and throws his leg over Louis' thigh. The twenty seven year-old man wasn't prepared for that and he feels his heart beating faster instanty.

What it wrong with him today?

Louis then places his hand on top of Harry's leg as before, and turns around to see Harry look at him expectantly already. Louis raises one eyebrow and Harry cocks his head to the side. They look at each other like that until Harry starts laughing loudly, quickly slapping his hand in front of his face. Louis pulls it away, though, before joining Harry in laughing.

"Y'know what? I'm gonna get that cup of tea," Louis decides. Harry shakes his head, pressing his lips together and looking at him with and unreadable expression.

"It's coffee," he just states out, even though it's compltely wrong. This is obviously tea.

"No, really it's tea." Louis grins and just ignores him this time.

"So, I'm back, and I'm really sorry to tell you that you have to leave Harold here alone now. Unless you want him to hold your hand while you get the tattoo?" Ray smirks, but Harry just sighs.

"Leave me alone, Ray," Harry waves his hand to tell him to go and Louis can't help but laugh.

"So, what do you plan on getting? You said something about small?" Ray asks Louis and he nods.

"Yeah, I wanted this one cup of tea you drew in your sketchbook." Louis gets the book and opens the page with the cup on it, pointing to the exact tattoo he wants to have.

"Oh, actuall it's a cup of coffee, but of course." Louis hears Harry snicker behind them and he turns around to see Harry pointing his tongue out at him. That kid, he swears. Louis points his tongue back at him and rolld his eyes when he gets a wink as an answer.

"Harry, can you get his jacket, please? Hang it right on this hall-stand there," Ray points to the corner of the room. "I bet it was expensive, so don't you dare let someone steal it."

"That doesn't even matter, I have probably ten of those. He could even keep it if he wanted." Louis strips off his jacket and puts it on the hall-stand himself, his hand brushing over the small of Harry's back when he passes him.

"What did you do to that man, Harry?" Ray shakes his head, laughing quietly as he shows the way to his small room.

"My charm, Ray. My charm," Harry yells after them and when Louis turns around and looks at him, their eyes locking as Harry blushes lightly. Louis winks at him and then turns around, feeling Harry's eyes on his back as he walks away with Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, loves!


	4. let me calm you down enough to feel relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are way too short, I know. They'll become longer though, soon. I promise.  
> Enjoy xx

Louis has a grin playing on his lips while he slips out of his shoes. He gets his phone out of the pocket in his jacket, his smile freezing as soon as he feels a small piece of paper in the pocket. He slides the paper out of it with his phone, the mobile being quickly forgotten on the kitchen counter.

Louis knows that this isn't a note he made himself, because he always keeps them in his wallet or in the bag he just forgot in his car. The business man groans. He was too distracted thinking about Harry and his way too big lavender sweater on him, after just exiting the small tattoo shop.

Anyways, the piece of paper. Louis opens the folded note, his eyebrows a little furrowed, and straightens it out with his hands stroking over the wrinkled paper.

A small and neat handwriting is seen on the note and Louis feels the corners of his lips twitch upwards while he reads it.

_You're different, I like that. Call me, please.  
Harry Xx_

Louis bites his lip as he reads the phone number under the boy's name, quickly going back to the kitchen counter and grabbing his phone from there. He opens his contacts, before typing Harry's name in it and then entering the number underneath the name.

Louis strolls back to the closet next to his door and hangs his jacket there, before sitting down on his couch. He won't do any more paperwork for today, really not. It's late and Louis won't torture himself with more work today.

But, it's too early to call Harry yet. He'd love to hear the curly haired boy's deep voice immediately. Would want to hear him giggle and maybe even squeal when Louis is calling him. It's too early to call him after twenty minutes though, so he just settles back againt the comforable couch and takes the TV remote from the small table in front of him, turning the flat screen on.

Time for some netflix.

# -

"Yes John, I am very aware of that, thank you. I'm gonna be paying even more attention to that, okay. But listen. We've been working with them for nearly three years now, I think we should make a new contract. We deserve that, but tell them nicely. Don't want them to quit on us, do we?" When Louis' assistent answers with a nervous chuckle and an 'of course not', Louis grins satisfied.

"So, make sure they'll stay with us." With that, Louis hangs up on his phone, exactly in time with Sarah coming into his office with a tray where tea and a few cookies are placed next to two letters.

"Mr. Tomlinson," she smiles and curtseys, before leaving the room as quietly as she came.

Louis is so thankful for her. She's doing an amazing job and is truly amazing, only talking when he isn't on the phone and sensing immediately when it's no good time to come in. The secretary before her was just the oppisite, annoyingly loud voice and never knocking when she came into his office. She also always batted her eyelashes at him and licked her disgustinglly sticky looking lip. God, she was seriously horrible.

The businessman finishes an e-mail on his computer, before clicking on 'send' and changing back to his white desktop. He leans back against his chair, sighting as he looks over the letters Sarah brought him. He was just about to reach over and open them as he remembers Harry's number, he visited the tattoo parlour three days ago and then had so much work to do, forgetting the small note completely.

The poor boy must think he forgot _him_ instead.

Louis fetches his phone quickly put of the debths of his jacket, sighting when he can finally get a grip on it. He goes through his contact until he finds the name ' **Harry** ' and then tips on the small sign of a telephone, holding his mobile against his ear and hearing the small noises of it dailling Harry's number.

"'Lo?" Harry sounds a little out of breath as he answers.

"Hey, it's me, Louis. I thought now is a great time to call." Louis smiles as he hears the deep voice through his phone. He's missed hearing the boy, even though it's only been a few days. Louis is offically going crazy. He can be attracted to someone in just a few minutes, but like that? It's different.

"Oh, _oh_. Mr. Tomlinson! I didn't expect you to call now. Don't you have to work?" Harry shrieks into the phone. He didn't expect him to call in the morning. It's not even noon yet.

Louis grins. The boy's high pitched sound is loud in his ears, but he doesn't even flinch. Somehow Louis has expected that reaction. "I do have work to do, but it's all paper work. I'd rather call you, love," he answers Harry's question and he swears, he can feel him smile through the phone.

"Oh," the uni student says again. "I don't wanna bother you, Mr. Tomlinson." His breath is still uneven and Louis hears someone shouting in the background.

"If it's not a good time to talk right now, I can call later," the CEO reassures quickly. Louis bites his lip while waiting for an answer. Of course he would understand if he can't talk right now, but he really hoped the both of them ould just exhange some words right now. Expecially now that he is so bored with the work he has to do.

"I- uhm-" Harry stutters and then cuts himself off, clearing his throat. "Maybe not this exact minute. I just got back from work and it is raining outside so I ran and the way isn't all that short and Ray dropped me off so I didn't have a car with me and now I just arrived and Ray yelled at me for making the whole floor wet and I need to take a shower, b- but," Harry stops when he realises that he hasn't even took a breath so he snaps for air.

"Oh, baby," Louis sights. "You sound so stressed. How about you take your shower and I'll come over to take your mind off the things? Only if you don't have to go to classes, of course."

"You'd do that for me? But, I am not even prepared right now, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis can hear him thinking so loudly, that he is scared his brain might explode.

"Hey, it's alright if you don't want me to come over. We could meet up sometime else, yeah?" Louis offers as he settles back in his big boss-chair. It's more of an armchair, really. He closes his eyes as he hears someone yelling in the background again, having Harry whine. He hears some shuffling and Louis chuckles quietly to himself. Harry is probably slipping out of his shoes and jacket right now and tries to make as little mess as possible.

"It's not that, Mr. Tomlinson. I just- I look like a monster right now. I'd rather you not see me like that," Harry laughs nervously and Louis can hear him stopping his breath.

"Harry, listen. Firstly, you don't need to call me Mr. Tomlinson. Louis is just fine-" Louis is caught off by a loud swallowing noise from Harry.

"I- I- okay. I thought you like that better. You seem like someone who would like to be in charge, you know?" Harry clears his throat again and Louis lets out a loud laugh.

"I do like to control the situation, yeah. But you can call me Louis, love," Louis smiles fondly at the image of the uni boy nodding with his eyes big and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He swallows in Louis' imagination and then smiles cutely, his whole body language submissive. His hands behind his back and his neck a little crooked, making himself look smaller than he actually is.

Louis shakes his head, trying to get rig of his thoughts. "And what I wanted to say before is, that we don't have to meet up just yet. But, if you want to, I could come over in a few hours or however long you need to get ready."

"I mean-" Harry cuts himsefl off and Louis smiles with fond at how cute the boy is. He seems so nervous, only _talking_ to Louis. And the older man wants to knows how it'll be when they are meeting up, alone. "Yeah. I'll give you my adress. And two hours are perfect. Do you- do you have something to write down?"

"Yes," Louis nods even though Harry cannot see him. He holds the phone to his ear with his head pressed to his shoulder, the telephone caught in the tight grip. Louis takes the back of whatever paper is laying right in front of him- It could be an important contrect for all he knows, but he can't bring himself to care.- and grabs the pen that lays right next to it.

Harry tells him his address, before adding. "Oh, and there's no flat for 'Styles'. You have to look for the name 'Ville'. It's Ray's surname, since the flat is legally his and I just pay half of the rent to him," Harry explains and Louis writes down the name of the street and Harry's flatmate's surname.

"Is he french?" Louis asks when he's finished and put the paper somewhere secure, after realising with a relieved sight that the paper wasn't important. He doesn't even need it anymore.

"Hm? Who?" Harry sounds a little more relaxed by now, having probably forgot what he's been stressing about due to talking to Louis. He feels a little proud of himself for making Harry calm down.

Suddenly he hears some quiet noise through the phone and then a loud one. It's some crashing sound, and Louis is immediately concerned that Harry fell down or hurt himself in another way.

"Harry? Harry, you alright? Love, should I come over right now?" God, Louis sounds so desperate. But, he doesn't care, isn't embarassed at all. Not even when Harry laughs into the phone.

"No, no. I'm fine," he crackles. "My body wash just fell into the shower and then I tried to pick it up again, but the phone fell. It's alright though, and I am too. It doesn't even have a crack in the screen."

Louis' breath hitches, but not in a concerned way. More like in an interested way, maybe a little too interested. "You are in the bathroom already? Should we hang up so you can shower properly?" Images of Harry stripping down in front of Louis wash over him and he feels a small blush creeping along his neck and up to his cheeks while he thinks of Harry slowly shedding the shirt he was wearing, looking Louis straight in the eyes as he unbottons his skin-tight jeans.

"Yeah, would be better, I think. See you in a bit, yeah?" Harry asks and Louis nods, before realising that he can't see Louis.

"Yes," Louis swallows. That wasn't even necessary, that short black out. He is already praying that this won't happen when he'll be over at Harry's. "See you in a bit." With that he hangs up and falls back against his chair with a loud sight. He's no frustrated teenager anymore, or at least he shouldn't act like one no more.

He drives his hands through his hair and closes his eyes, trying to distract himself and think of something other than the tall boy stepping in the shower, wearing nothing. He is probably absolutely naked this exact moment and Louis shouldn't imagine him like that, his hand in his long and silky hair, wetting it and then massaging shampoo in the beautiful curls. He'd probably hiss and bite his lips when Ray turns on the water in the kitchen and the water becomes too hot, making his skin flushing bright red.

He really really shouldn't imagine him with his soft hands washing his stupidly sweet body wash all over his torso, probably smiling when he thinks about who just called.

He really shouldn't. But, no one has to know if he does, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be so happy about votes and kudos, please tell me what you think about this part!


	5. next time we're gonna meet up at mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, I have an exchange partner from France for a few months and had to organise quite a lot so... yeah, basically I barely had any free time and even if, I needed (still need to) study a lot. Many exams have to be written, so sorry.  
> Love you all though and here is the next chapter.  
> (I'm still so used to wattpad and all, so these are only short chapters! But I hope longer ones will come soon)

Louis watches his driver drive away in his expensive _ferari california_ in a metallic light blue colour. He turns around and swallows as the tip of his finger hovers over the small sign labled with 'Ville'. He sights, before pressing the button for the bell and pulling away quickly, his hands straightening the black suit and fidgeting at the hem of his ligh blue dress shirt. He left his tie in the car, but didn't have enough time to change into something more comfortable, something that would fit the situation at least a little more than a suit.

"Uhm- who's there?" Harry's deep voice comes through the speaker and it startles Louis shortly, before he answers with a greeting and his name. He hears Harry chuckle, before the door makes a buzzing noise and Louis opens it.

He goes up the stairs to the first floor, but Harry's flat isn't there. When he arrives at the next floor, Harry already stands in the doorway, leaned to the side. He is wearing light grey sweatpants and a tight green t-shirt. Louis can see his lips shining a little pink-ish, he must have put on a at least little ligloss. His hair is pulled back in a ponytail and as much as Louis likes to see his face even better with the face like that, he kind of misses the wild brown curls framing it.

"I thought you wanted to make yourself look pretty?" Louis raises his eyesbrows, small smile playing on his lips as he eyes the comfortable clothes. He honestly expected the boy to wear some way too tight jeans with some fancy looking shirt. But, he likes that new look on Harry.

It looks so nice and cuddly.

"W-what? I don't look pretty?" Harry furrows his eyesbrows, before he looks down, biting his lips and Louis immediately regrets what he said.

"No, that isn't what I meant. I just thought you would wear something less comfortable and more for going out. But, that is even better. You look incredibly pretty, love. I promise," Louis quickly corrects himself, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder and stroking down his arm until it reaches Harry's hand. He gives it a firm squeeze and smiles at the boy when he looks up to meet his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Harry nods understanding. "I just thought that would be better?" He sounds so insecure and Louis sqeezes his soft hand once more, before inviting himself in the flat, his hand on the small of Harry's back.

"It's perfect," Louis nods and smiles as Harry keens underneath his touch. "Where can I put my shoes and jacket?"

"Oh," the uni boy blushes. "Just- wait. Let me take it." Louis strips of his jacket and hands it to Harry, who puts it into a closet right next to the door. He slips out of his shoes and Harry tells him to just leave them there, so Louis does.

Harry then walks to his room and motions Louis to follow him. The younger one of them sits down on the soft bed with light blue crips sheets, his head tilted a little to the side as he eyes Louis. He does that often, kind of a habit, that shows when he's curious most of the time.

The business man is standing in the middle of the room and looks around, taking in Harry's personal space. It looks nice, comfortable even. It's all pastell and light colours and definitely belongs to Harry, it goes with him perfectly.

"Looks cozy," Louis smiles, before walking over to Harry and sitting down on the right side of the curly haired boy. "I like the colors, it seems so peacfully."

"I like them too." Harry is beaming as he turns his whole body towards Louis, his right ankle pressed to his thigh making it look like he's sitting crossed leg, but without the left one. "Do you want, like, some more comfortable clothes? I could maybe lend you some. Just, like- I mean only if you want to, of course."

"Uhm, well, why not? I didn't have the time to change to be honest," Louis chuckles, wrinkles digging in next to his eyes. It looks incredible cuddly. Harry's never thought that he'll find wrinkles attractive. But they so definitely are.

"I'm so sorry about that. You really didn't have to come immediately, I swear," Harry's cheeks turn a little pinker than they already were and Louis just wants to lean over and kiss Harry. Kiss him until he can't breath anymore and his lips have a darker shade of red than now and his whole face is flushing and he just smiles, not stopping, and and and...

"Don't worry. That's fine," Louis reassures. He shouldn't think about kissing him, especially not on the first date, there's this rule, right? No kissing before the third date or something.

Well, seems like Louis will have to wait a little.

"O- okay." Harry is so cute, blushing and stuttering all the time. It's adorable. "Do you want some trackies or rather jeans?"

"Trackies are perfect, thanks Harry." Louis grins as he thanks him.

# -

Louis and Harry are both sitting on Harry's bed under the cover with the boy's laptop on their thighs, laughing at some stupid joke in the movie.

Louis is now wearing one of Harry's soft shirts and comfortable sweatpants. And while Harry is playing with the hem of said shirt, he lays down his head on Louis' shoulder slowly, unsure if the man even wants him to. But his head is getting heavy and the shoulder is right there, so why not?

It turns out, that the man really isn't annoyed by Harry's action, quite the opposite to be honest. A huge smile makes its way up to his face and he feels a warmth spread through his whole body. And the thick blanket that's draped over him and Harry isn't the cause, no, it probably has to do more with sharing this blanket with Harry and being so close to him.

It sounds so dumb to say tha he feels butterflies in his stomach, but he does feel this tingly feeling inside of him. This giddy feeling everyone somehow knows, just it's way stronger than he's used to.

Louis has the urge to pull Harry on his lap and just cuddle him as close as possible and never letting go, but he can't just do that yet. So he settles on wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and having him lean into Louis' side

Harry lifts his head a little to smile up at the man, before he snuggles closer to Louis, his hand that's played with Louis' - more like Harry's own - shirt moves up and settles on Louis' stomach, surprised at how firm it feels.

There's no sixpack, yet at least. But, he can definitely feel that Louis has been working out the last few weeks.

The thought makes Harry shudder a little. He can't stop the images of a sweaty Louis in just a tanktop doing push ups and other work out things floating through his brain. Louis' bicep is pressing against Harry's shoulder and that's not really helpful either. He needs to be careful when he doesn't want to get a boner right now.

How embarrassing that would be, geez.

So, Harry concentrates back on the movie that's playing on his laptop, or at least tries to. His mind keeps drifting away to Louis and how easy it would probably befor him to just lift Harry up and do anything he pleases with him. The boy loves being manhandled. Louis could just pick Harry's light body up and take him right here, against the wall.

Oh god, how Harry would love that.

Louis has similar thoughts. He wants to know if Harry would stop him if his hand drifts further down and if he'd let him grip his little bum in his hands, maybe even kneading it. He just wants to try it. How hot would it be if Harry would just let him finger him right here while watching that movie, trying to stay still and act like nothing was happening.

Louis takes a deep breath as he looks down at Harry, looking at his lips and how soft and plump they are. He wantst to taste them, he wants to know if they taste as good as they look. If they'll be delicious and taste like strawberries, or caramel, or just something completely else. Maybe just like- Harry.

He sees the cute boy returning his stare and when both realise the other one is looking too, they break their eye contact, Harry immediately blushing deeply and Louis just chuckling quietly.

He slips his hand a little lower - not as low as he wants to, but still. - and rests it on his hipbone underneath his t-shirt, rubbing softly over the skin. He feels so smooth.

Harry glances back up at Louis just as Louis lets his eyes travel down at him, but then he looks away again. Louis is having none of that though. He places his other hand on Harry's cheek and makes his head turn back around and to him.

He smiles comfortingly and then leans down slightly, but not enough for their lips to actually meet. He's waiting until Harry connects their lips, what he does not even a heartbeat later. At first their lips move slowly, smoothly and carefully together. Harry's are just as soft as Louis has imagined.

Fuck the first-date-and-no-kiss rule. Louis doesn't care.

Then Harry pulls away shortly to stop the movie and put the latop away and down his bed, before he climps on top of Louis' lap, legs spread and both on each side of Louis' hips. He puts his hands in the man's short hair, fingers tangling in the locks as he sits down on his thighs. Biting his bottom lip, Harry grins down at Louis, who's placed his hands on the boys hips to steady him at least a little.

Harry leans down and presses their lips together again.

And, god, this is even better than their first kiss. It's wilder, definitely, and Louis feels his heart beating quickly in his chest as he tightens his grip around Harry's waist, kissing back hungrily. He takes control of the kiss as soon as possible, pushing Harry closer to him and laying down to pull him on top of him.

He is licking along Harrry's bottom lip, and then into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste. Slim thighs are wrapped around his waist and long fingers tugging at his hair as he fastens the kiss, his tongue fucking in and out of Harry's warm and inviting mouth.

He hears Harry whine quietly, barely at all, and it turns him on so much. Louis' right hand moves to the small of Harry's back, while the left one strokes up his sides and then settles on his cheek. Harry feels Louis sigh and his thighs immediately tighten around Louis' curvy sides, wanting him even closer than before.

That makes Louis growl under his breath and he rolls them around so he's hovering over Harry, his breath ghosting across the boy's lips. He feels like he's in control like this. Well, he is in control. Harry can do nothing about it, he just has to wait until Louis leans down and continues kissing him.

But, the boy is whining in a high pitched voice, his arms slung around Louis' shoulders, trying to make him lean down again.

The older one of them gives in finally and captures their lips in another lustfilled kiss. Harry wraps his legs tighter around Louis' waist, his heels digging into his bum. He lets Louis do most of the work, just kisses back a little, parting his lips for Louis' tongue. The two of them kiss passionately, none of them pulling away, not even when the need for air becomes worse.

Harry grinds his hips up agianst Louis' carefully, just to test the waters, and gets a deep moan as reaction. He does it again and again, until he finds a steady rhythm. Louis has his hands on Harry's smooth bum, even massaging lightly as he aligns their bodies, chest pressed tightly together. By now, Harry is just panting into his mouth, his breath heavy and his eyes closed while there is a small crease building between his eyebrows in concentration of getting himself and Louis off.

Suddenly there's a loud noise and the door is pulled open, Ray storming into the room with his hands in front of his eyes.

"Don't you dare do anything that's more than snogging while I am in the same building as you." With that he is gone again.

Louis pulls away, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Did he- did he actually mean that?" He pants out, smiling at how flushed and red Harry already looks. Theres a blush coating Harry's cheeks and his neck, while his eyes are glossy and lips red and bitten. Louis' done that to him and he couldn't be any prouder. Harry looks like an angel.

"He did," Harry answers. "Yeah." He nods, swallowing hardly.

"Well, I guess next time we're gonna meet up at mine, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote and comment, I'll love you forever!


	6. let's try it out together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart really likes the end as I found out, it always flutters when I read it, hahaha.  
> hope your heart feels the same xx

Louis is late. He's never late. He always has everything planned out perfectly, is always on time. Of course he sometimes arrives at whatever meeting he is supposed to be maybe five minutes later, but that's still fashionably late.

Nothing like now. Right now he is nearly an hour late to pick Harry up from the tattoo parlour that belongs to Ray. He is worried that the boy might already be home, being sick of Louis taking so long. God, but he'd understand him totally. Louis didn't even text him, shit.

_Shitshitshit_.

Louis speeds up, his foot pressing into the gas pedal harshly as the traffic light turns green again. His grip is tight around the streering wheel as he concentrates on the streets and other vehicles.

He feels his whole body tensing. What's gotten into him? It's not even something so different to what he normally does. Okay, well, maybe it is.

It's his first actual official date he wants to become successful - when you don't count the spontaneous hanging out at Harry's flat. Nothing like the lame set-ups his mum did for him or the dumb promises from some girls who want his money. No, it's Harry. The sweet, sweet Harry, who's hands always seem to be in his hair, combing through the locks, or somewhere else to fumble, because he just can't sit still. It is probably a nervous habit, and it shouldn't be so cute, really not. But it seems like Louis finds everything about Harry cute.

From his lovely smell, to the way his dimples dig into his cheeks when he giggles high pitched. From how the nails of his long fingers always seem to be couloured in some bright colour, to his shining eyes. From his plump lips, to the taste of them. Jesus, the taste of them.

Louis hasn't stopped thinking about them during the last week. His mind was always on the delicious, smooth feeling of Harry's lips moving against his own. He can almost still feel his breath ghost over Louis' mouth when he whimpered so quietly. In his dreams, Harry's hands were still gripping his hair tightly in his fists as he ground down on Louis' lap, his thighs tightening around Louis' hips.

The business man hears a car honk from behind him, startling him and making him jump. He honestly needs to stop zooming out and should concentrate on the traffic outside London, it's going to become dangerous some time.

So, he just sighs and starts driving, realising that the traffic light in front of him has turned green by now.

Only about three more minutes until he reaches the parlour, and Louis is getting antsy. What if Harry isn't there anymore? He prays to God, that he still is. He's so indescribably sorry that he's too late and it's not like he forgot their date, but he just got out of the shower and wanted to get dressed so he could pick Harry up, when John called. He apparently had some incredibly important business to discuss and couldn't find him in his office, because Louis left earlier to go out with this special green-eyed boy.

Louis tried to get rid of him, he really did, but then something his manager said catched his attention and they had a hot disscussion. Now, Louis is late and he didn't even have time to text Harry.

When he's parked his car - it's the porsche cayman this time - he jumps out of it, locks it and rushes into the tattoo shop. Happily, he can see a cuddly looking boy with long long brown curls sitting on the black couch in the corner, hugging himself. He has his legs drawn close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, while his head is resting on his knees.

When the light bell rings and signals that Louis just got into the parlour, his head shoots up and he stares at him with an unreadable expression. Well, at first he looks a little shocked, but then it turnes to something Louis can't quite catch.

"Louis?" He questions. Harry raises one eyebrow and presses his lips closer together, before resting his head on his knees again.

He fucked up. Badly.

And he needs to make up for it. Quickly.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm honestly sorry that I am so late and I can't even explain why I am. I was about to leave and then John called and I really didn't want to answer. Anyways, I sadly did and now I am an hour too late." He tells the boy, sitting down next to him and placing a warm, firm hand on his shoulder as he strokes his thumb up and down. "I know there's nothing I can do to apologise enough for something like that, but at least let me try to make it up to you, please. I truly am sorry."

"I know, Lou. It's alright." Harry looks up and smiles a little, bravely. He arranges himself so the both of them sit a little more comfortable on the couch, before continueing, "I was so disappointed when you didn't show up, though. There's something different about you. Makes you kinda special."

And Harry is complimenting Louis even though Louis is late on their very first date and he really should be either way pouting - which would be so sad but adorable at the same time - or angry at Louis or ignoring him. But it seems like Harry is a sweetheart, _such_ a sweetheart.

"Love, you're amazing, you know that? I thought you would be mad at me or that you would've already left, but you're so fantastic," Louis tells him and presses a soft and warm kiss to the corner of his mouth.

The uni boy is blushing now, a big smile playing on his lips as he replies, "Thanks, Lou. But, I understand that. I mean I would like it better if you could send me a message or something when you are late the next time, but I get it. It's work." His eyes are sparkling again when he looks up to meet Louis' blue ones.

"C'mon, I have a table waiting for us. I thought we could walk 'round the park at first, and then go to the restaurant but the other way around seems good too, hm? And we'd be late there too, if we keep up talking here."

So Louis stands up and straightens the dark blue blazer he's wearing with a white t-shirt underneath. He is also wearing black skinny jeans while Harry's are a light blue with a white, big sweater as a top.

"You look gorgeous by the way," Louis says. He presses his lips to Harry's, letting them linger there for a few seconds before pulling away again, leaving the boy who is standing also with a bright red face.

"C'mon, put on your coat love."

Louis takes the jacket laid over the small couch and holds it out so Harry only has to push his arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks," Harry mumbles, quietly. He's looking down and if Louis didn't see his smile and the way his cheeks are still tinted pink, he would think that Harry is upset.

But he sees it and he knows that the boy is just shy, which makes him even more adorable than he was before. Louis takes his hand and intertwines their fingers before tugging Harry outside with him. It's incredible cold - still - and Harry shudders, having Louis squeeze his hand tighter as a reaction.

When they've reached Louis' car, Harry's eyes are wide and he's looking shocked at Louis. "Wow," he stutters out. "Wow, that's- that's really a nice car you've got there, Lou."

"Thanks love," Louis smiles at him and then goes to open his door, gentle-man like.

Harry giggles in his soft voice, grinning so brightly that his face must break in two. It doesn't, happily. But there are two sweet dimples digging into his cheek and Louis has to lean down and kiss one of them, before he shuts the door and climbs into the drivers seat.

Harry has his hand already resting on the gear stick and Louis covers it with his small but warm and firm one.

"It's already dark outside," Harry mumbles as he looks out of the window dreamily, his eyes following the lights of the black buildings they are passing.

"Yeah, it's winter. I really don't like that season. All cold and everyone sneezes or coughs," Louis chuckles shortly before he tightens his grip on Harry's hands and strokes over the soft back of his hand. He must be using some kind of hand cream to keep his skin so soft.

"I guess. I like spring the most. Like, all the plants that start to become greener and the birds flying back here, tweeting and waking you up like that. I like the fresh air and walking around parks when the flowers start to bloom. I love flowers, y'know? There's so many beautiful and different kinds, it's amazing," Harry starts explaining, sounding already excited for it all to happen again.

And, of course he loves flowers.

Louis can so _totally_ imagine Harry picking flowers and making lots of beautiful boquets of them. He seems like the type to place the flowers all around his flat to make it look friendlier and just lighten it up. Harry would be the type to stop at every single flower field, fore garden or floral shop to look at the bright and different colours, maybe even picking out a rose and smelling on it while closing his eyes.

Shit, why didn't Louis buy him his some flowers?

He should definitely do it next time though.

"Do you make flower crowns?" Louis suddenly asks into the silence and Harry's head whips around. He can see out of the corner of his eyes that Harry is blushing again, a lovely shade of pink covering his cheekbone as he bites on his lower lip a little. He releases the lip again leaving it shining, plush and red.

If they weren't sitting in the car and in the middle of London right now, Louis would lean over and kiss Harry until they both can't breath anymore. He would bite on Harry's bottom lip and say, growling, that it's only _his_ to do that. But, well, they _are_ in the car and there _is_ lots of traffic around them.

"I do. Like, when I was younger Gemma, my sister, showed me how to do them. I used to pick the flowers from our garden and make my mum and her flower crowns. I wore them all the time. I still do it sometimes but, like, mostly when it's spring and there's a nice field with flowers to take from," he explains Louis, his free hand fumbling with the hem of his big sweater.

"That's cute," Louis admits. His eyes drift to Harry, who is already looking at him - shortly - before concetrating on the road again. "Do you have a favorite flower?"

Harry thinks about it for a moment, tongue flickering over his lips shortly, before he tilts his head to the side. "No, actually-" he pauses. The boy blinks a few times, before continueing his head still leaned to the left side. "Actually I don't. I like them as long as they have nice colours, to be honest."

He laughs sweetly, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

Louis can't stop smiling too, chuckling quietly and tighting his grip around Harry's soft hand. The green-eyed boy looks at Louis with his dimples forming craters in his cheek and squeezes his hand back, before taking his bottom lip between his teeth again and nibbling on it.

He can't be serious, though. He's too cute for his own good, everything about him is. His hair, all curly and just _cute_. His smile with the dimples digging into his cheeks. His white front teeth that show when he's grinning extra brightly. His eyes when they shine so _so_ beautifully. Even the way he sits is cute. How he tries to make himelf smaller than he actually is, bending his back slightly and crouching into himself. His clothes are super cute, too. Always a little too big on him, making him look so petite and precious.

When Louis parks the car in a small parking space near the restaurant they plan on eating in, both boys get out, but link their hands immediately when they are standing on the sidewalk.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat. I'm already starving," Louis tells him with a grin and they start walking towards the small and cozy restaurant.

# -

"Thank you very much," Louis nods at the waiter with a polite smile on his lips.

Harry giggles when the man walks away, making Louis raise his eyebrows while an amused smile is playing on his lips.

"You are so different with other people," he explains as he still laughs with a hand in front of his mouth now, muffling his beautiful sounds. But, god, does he look adorable like that. His cheeks are a little rosy from the whine they drank and his eyes shining from all the happy laughters. And his lips are even redder than before. Louis really has to hold himself back from pulling the boy into his lap and snogging the hell out of him.

He really has to.

Really really has to.

"In what way?"

Harry straightens his back and puts his elbows down from the table, leaning his wrists on them now while he puts on a serious expression.

His eyebrows are raised and he purses his lips. "Louis," he starts with a posh voice, all high pitched. He's trying to imitate him, oh god. "Where is me fork? I thought there were two for the cake."

Louis can't stop himself from snorting loudly, his head shaking as he tries to stop the chuckles to fall from my lips. Jesus, he's horrible at imitating. "I do not act like that," Louis laughs, shaking his head.

"But you do! You're all formal and everything, I swear!" He giggles, his face red from the lack of air thanks to all the laughing.

"Anyway," he tries to change the subject and holds his hurting stomach. Eating so much _and_ laughing so much isn't the best. "We can just share the fork, isn't that bad, hm?"

"No, guess not," Harry answers, grinning from one ear to the other.

Louis takes the fork and digs it into the chocolate cake - Harry's choice, really, he has such sweert teeth - before he leans over and holds in front of his mouth. But, he doesn't open his mouth, making Louis groan and roll his eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you feed me, Lou." He denies the cake, just like that. Louis presses the cake against his lips, but he just doesn't part them. When the older one raises his eyes and pulls it away, eating it himself, Harry gasps though. He obviously didn't expect him to eat it himself.

"Well, if you want to eat something, you'll have to let me feed you. I got the only fork," Louis counters with a sly grin.

Harry whines high pitched and the blue-eyed man nearly chokes on the cake. He shouldn't have the right to make such a noise when they are in public, he really shouldn't. Louis inhales deeply and breathes out again a few times, until he's calmed down enough. He's completely overreacting, but he really doesn't want to get hard right here and right now.

Harry doesn't seem to notice though, his eyes are fixed on the cake and he sighs, before nodding. "Okay," he grumbles quietly.

It's good that he knows who's in charge in the relationship, he should learn that at first. And even though it's too early to talk about a relationship, Louis guesses both of them know where this between them is leading.

He smiles triumphantly, before taking the fork, digging it in the cake and holding it out for Harry. Just as he leans foreward, wrapping his plump lips around the dessert on the fork, a flash of a camera interrupts them. He doesn't really seem to notice, or he just thinks someone took a picture of a friend, but sadly that's not the case.

"Harry? Love, we should get going," Louis speaks up immediately, but Harry shakes his head.

"No, Lou. Why already? Can't we at least finish the chocolate cake? It tastes so good," Harry begs, looking at him with his big and green eyes, his tongue licking over a small crumb of cake on his lip.

"Harry, there are a paparazzi outside and there are going to be tons of them in only a few minutes. I know how to deal with them, but when there are so many of them it's going to be traumatic, especially for someone who's not used to that," the business man explains him, already standing up and holding his hand out for him to take. "Trust me, love."

" _Oh_. Oh, I didn't see that. I'm sorry, I didn't know," Harry stutters out, before he takes his jacket and puts it on while Louis goes to the counter and pays as fast as he can.

When Louis come back, Harry is dressed and ready to go back out. "You don't have to be sorry y'know?" He smiles, his hand safe and warm on Harry's cheek. "Now, when we go out, don't answer any questions. Don't let anyone touch you. Just ignore them. And most importantly, keep close behind me. You have to touch me in some kind of way and I'll hold your hand okay? It's not gonna be as bad as it seems like, because there are barely any of them, but you have to keep your eyes fixed to the floor, the camera flashes are hurting when you look into them. You got it babe?"

"Yeah, I guess. Yeah." He nods and Louis smiles, nodding his head as well. He holds himself back from kissing the cute boy, because if they get pictures of them kissing, it'll be all over the internet and Louis doesn't want Harry to get stalked. There have already been enough pictures taken.

"C'mon then." He nods his head towards the door and grabs his hand tightly in his. Louis pushes the door open and pulls Harry outside with him.

Harry's hand has a tight grip around the man's and he can feel his other one finding Louis' hip as he walks through the crowd. There are already lots of the paparazzi, probably at least five and he needs to push them through the photographers to get to his car.

They are yelling some questions at the boys and he feel Harry's hands starting to shake a little. Louis just keep going until he reaches the car, opening the door for Harry and helping him in it before getting to the other side and climbing into his seat himself.

He feels like some kind of young popstar, it's ridiculous.

"Hey, you alright, babe?" He asks once he's managed to drive out of the parking space and on the road.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm alright. That was scary though," Harry admits, nodding slightly.

"I know. It's horrible sometimes." Louis swallows, placing his hand on Harry's thigh and rubbing up and down. Not even a second later the boy's hand finds his. Louis turns his hand around so their fingers can link and Harry pushes his through the gaps of Louis'. "You wanna- you still wanna go to the park? It's dark there and no one would recognise me, y'know?"

"Yeah, that- I'd like that."

He can see Harry nodding, before turning his head so he's looking out of the window. It's silent in the car now, but comfortable and nice. His thumb is rubbing small circles in his thigh and he can practically feel Harry smile as he leans his head against the window.

It takes about five more minutes until they arrive at the park and Louis gets out of the car to open the uni student's door. They walk in the park, hand in hand and with smiles playing on their lips.

"Y'know, I've been here so often. I've always loved it here, it's a lot quieter and such a contrast to the busy London," Louis tells his date as he looks around the dark trees and a few abadoned benches. The moon is shining slightly, but no stars are in sight because of the bright city lights. It's quite sad, he would love to see them every night when he looks up at the sky and it's clear.

There's alway been something magical about them, something that fascinates the man. Something so calming and beautiful.

"Miss the stars, hm?" Harry asks quietly, breaking the silence. When Louis looks back down, his eyes meeting Harry's, he can see the boy smiling comfortingly at him. He blinks his eyes shortly, before continueing. "I do, too. Have always loved them, since I was born or something. I used to look out of my window at night as a kid when I had some problems with friends or a fight with Gemma. They've always helped me calm down and fall asleep."

"Yeah, that's a big disadvantage when you live in a big city like London. Sometimes, when I need a break from all this crazy life, I make a small trip to this cabin I have a few miles away from London. It's lovely there and you can see the stars so well when the sky is clear, it's really awesome."

"You got a cabin? How cool is that!" Harry grins brightly, his eyes shining brightly as we walk through the darkness of the park. Every few minutes an old couple, a jogger, or someone with a dog walks by, but otherwise they are completely alone.

It's nice like that. So comfortable.

"We could visit it some day, if you want to," Louis proposes. Even though it's dark and the only light comes from the moon above, Louis can see Harry's blush flushing his face and down his neck. He lets out a snicker and his eyes crinkle while he laughs.

"Hm." Harry nods and a small strand of hair falls into his face, so Louis reaches out with his free hand to brush it away and behind his ear. His hand stays on Harry's cheek though and starts stroking softly over the nice and even skin.

Harry lets his eyes close and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, making Louis sigh softly. Warm breath leaves his parted lips, a kind of fog creating.

This moment should stop, the time not continueing, and they should get to stay like this forever. And it almost feel slike this is happeing this exact moment.

Harry's rosy cheeks and his red lips shine in the darkness and his beautiful curly hair takes Louis' breath away. He's never seen anyone so beautiful, Harry looks like and angel. A gorgeous angel with lips formed like a heart, with eyes shining like emeralds and with a skin white like snow and soft like silk.

Louis leans in, whispering, "You're so pretty."

Their lips meet not even a second later, soft pressed together. Harry is pliant and warm in Louis' grip, kissing back slowly but with passion. The older one moves his hand that was linked with Harry's to said boy's waist, while Harry's immediately fly around Louis' neck.

The kiss isn't fast or hot, it's slow that for sure. No tongue and only lips moving together, carefully. Their faces are awkwardly pressed together and with anyone else it would've been weird or uncomfortable, but it feels just _right_ like this. So perfect.

Louis feels Harry's long and slim fingers on his neck, twirling around the locks of his hair as he sucks Harry's bottom lip softly between his own lips. He licks over it shortly, before pulling away slightly and pressing their lips together again. Harry is being pulled closer with the hand on his hip and shivers under the touch of it.

When they pull away completely Harry's lips are swollen and he is grinning widely while he still struggles with opening his eyes again.

His hands fist the fabric of Louis' blazer and he sighs softly, leaning into his warmth. Louis wraps his arms around his waist completely - hands meeting on the small of Harry's back - and shuffles closer to him, letting him lean his head on his shoulder. He hums quietly as a big smile makes its way to his face.

They stay wrapped in each others arms for a while, enjoying the others presence and sharing their body warmth, until Louis pulls away and nods towards the bench on the side of the way.

"Let's sit down for a bit, yeah?"

Harry nods.

So, Louis pulls him there, hand in hand again. He sits down on the wooden bench and the curly-haired boy takes a place right next to him, laying his head carefully on Louis' shoulder.

"Harry?" Louis asks into the darkness while he sets his hand on top of the boy's thigh.

"Yes?"

Louis holds his breath for a moment. If they are really starting a relationship, they should be honest with each other. And he needs Harry to know what Louis is looking for, what he's _craving_ for.

"You know, I'm a little different to anyone else. Like, I need something special in a relationship. Not just- not normal." He turns to the side when he feels the weight of Harry's head being lifted of his shoulder. The boy looks interested, as if he knew what Louis is talking about.

"I'm not sure if you've already heard about something like that. It's like someone taking control over the other one, being in charge. When-"

Louis' hands start to sweat slightly. "When someone is dominant during sex, but not only during that. It's called BDSM-"

"Louis, I know what that means," Harry cuts him off, hand soft and warm on Louis' arm. The gesture is comforting and Louis feels the warmth creeping to his heart and making him feel all fuzzy and dizzy.

God, what this boy is doing to him.

"But it's not alway like that, Harry. The Dominant is taking care of the submissive and makes them feel good. I don't like making anyone feel uncomfortable or not worth it, so it's not the whole concept. I mean I get when you're not interested in that, but I would look out for you and it'd be like a normal relationship. I would just take control over you, but wouldn't hurt you or let you get hurt." Louis continues with his explanation, voice a little shaky and unsure.

"I-" Harry stops and takes a short break, breathing in deeply as he feels Louis's eyes on him. "Well, I mean I can't deny that I've never really felt comfortable in my other relationships. And I know that was because I wanted someone to take care of me and make me feel, I don't know, small. But- but I've never thought about it like that, y'know?"

Louis swallows a little as he listens to Harry.

"But, that doesn't mean I don't want that. Maybe we should try?" The last sentence sounds more like a question, but Louis feels lighter immediately, like a weight has been lifted off of him.

"Yeah." He nods. "Yeah, we can definitely do that."

And the next moment their lips find together in another delicious kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart would also be v/ v/ happy about kudos and comments


	7. already in too deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been really, really long and I wanna apologise for having you waiting the whole time. I promise you I haven't given up on the story, quite the opposite! I think with this break, I got more ideas for the future of this story and I hope you're all still with me!
> 
> A lot has happened over the last month or months and I've spontaneously gotten an exchange partner from France, who I'll live with at the end of October too. I've always been someone to just stay home, relax and enjoy being alone a lot, but lately I've made some more friends, found some other hobbies than writing and drawing and I've just got less time to write. _Which doesn't mean I'll stop, I'll just update a little slower probably_
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy this chaper, love you lots!

Louis watched the uni students coming out of the huge building, the big crowd parting and going in different directions. He leaned back against his metallic blue car with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, squinting his eyes and looking for Harry while hoping he won't miss him out.

But then he spots the long haired boy with his bag thrown over his shoulder lazily. He's wearing a light brown long coat with a baby-blue sweater underneath it. His legs are covered with tight black jeggins and on his feet are brown already worn out boots.

He looks stunning, well, like always.

Harry soon catches sight of Louis and the businessman can see his eyes shining and his whole face lighting up as he walks over to him.

"Lou!" He exclaims and leans in to press his lips to the man's cheeks softly. "I didn't expect you here."

Louis lets out a raspy chuckle and smiles while looking at him. "I hope you're free right now. Wanted to take you out for late lunch."

Harry nods, still smiling brightly. "Yeah, I'm quite hungry. You can't call it food, what they are selling here at the kiosk. It's so damn disgusting."

"Don't swear, Harry," Louis furrows his eyebrows, before rasing them and looking expectantly at the boy who is now flushing under his gaze. He doesn't know if it's too early, if Harry doesn't want it or understand what he means. Maybe he went a little too far a little too soon.

But then Harry looks down at his feet, hair falling in his face as he does so. The boy swallows, before apologising with his soft but deep voice becoming all quiet. "'M sorry, Lou."

Being amazed by Harry's reaction, Louis doesn't even know what do to. He just cups Harry's face in his hands, before pressing their lips together. He doesn't say that it's alright, that he's not mad or something, because if they're going to be doing this Harry will have to learn how to behave. And one big rule is no swearing, he'll have to tell him the rules later. And the kiss is forgiving enough anyways.

Harry's eyes close as soon as their lips meet in a dry, but somehow soothing kiss. Both of their lips are chapped because of the cold winter air, but it's still nice and warm and so soft. Louis' arms wind their way around Harry's petite body, holding him close and pulling him into Louis' chest as the older one pulls away from the kiss. His hands settle on the uni student's waist while he looks into his eyes.

"We shouldn't show too much affection in public. I bet these kids already have pictures on their phones, let's head to the restaurant." Louis nods towards a small group of students standing behind Harry, whispering to each other and stealing glances at the two of them.

"Yeah." Harry nods his head, small smile playing on his lips. He wouldn't mind if there were pictures of them trending on twitter, really not. He would like the everyone to know that there's something going on between him and the CEO Louis Tomlinson.

Louis is lovely and god, he has exactly what Harry needs. He just wants the man to be his.

"Perfect. Now get into the car, before someone takes any more photos." The businessman pats Harry's backside shortly, opening the door on the passenger side of the car and helping a blushing boy in it.

Did he just touch Harry's bum in public after say they shouldn't show too much affection? Harry looks down at his lap as he feels a flush creeping up his neck and turning his cheeks pink. He looks up again as he hears Louis start the car and drive away from his uni.

# -

"Louis, this is so expensive. I can't let you take me here, this is something for an anniversary," Harry gapes at the restaurant Louis leads him into. "And I'm not even dressed properly for that."

The atmosphere in the room is cozy and romantic, thanks to the dimmed lights that make everything a little darker. There are wine-red tablecloths draped over the tables made of dark wood. On every single table there is a small candle standing next to a red rose and barely any guests are in the restaurant because it's just afternoon - too early to go out and eat something yet.

"Harry, I'm taking you where I want you to, okay?" Louis says with a voice strict but soft at the same time, but he continues sweetly. "And you look gorgeous, don't worry about that."

Harry flushes at Louis' words, feeling the blush creeping up his neck and along his cheekbones while he looks on the floor. The tips of his shoes seem quite interesting suddenly.

"Hey." Louis sounds a little sharper and when his hand touches Harry's chin to move his face upwards so he is looking Louis in the eyes. Harry feels like he's done something wrong. His stomach feels weird suddenly and it contracts, making him feel sick. He also feels his eyes well up with tears while he watches Louis' face hardening, a crease creating between his bowed eyebrows and his lips drawing into a pout. "Look at me while I'm talking."

Harry nods quickly, stuttering out a quiet 'yes'. His eyes widen when Louis' hand pulls away from his chin, leaving him completely lonely and cold. He swallows harshly, his eyes flicking away, but then finding their way back to Louis' -- he's supposed to look at him.

The corners of Harry's mouth point downwards and he needs to swallow again so his throat isn't all too dry.

Louis' eyes widen immediately as he realises what's happening with Harry. He's already in too deep.

Shit, okay.

Louis' a good Dom, he can do that.

"Harry, love. It's alright, I haven't told you before. If it's anyones fault, it's mine," Louis explains calming with a soothing voice as he smiles at the boy. He reaches his hand out and traces gently along his define jawline. "It's alright, you're good," Louis repeats slowly, his voice soft and thick with sweetness like honey, making the uni boy warm up immediately.

Louis leans up and presses their lips together shortly, before taking Harry's hand in his. He knows that Harry needs to touch him in some way, no matter how far they've went. He knows that - even though they are totally knew to this and nothing all too big happened - the boy needs to be connected to him in some physical way, he has to be touched by Louis somehow.

God, the business man feels kind of dizzy as he walks them over to the table he's reserved. He's never thought that Harry would already be so catched up in this. It's Harry's first relationship like this, it's new for him but he already acts like someone who's had a Dominant for ages.

A good little submissive he is.

# -

"Harry, love, would you mind going to mine?" Louis asks after he's finished the last bite of his dessert, putting down the fork next to Harry's on the small plate in the middle of the table.

Their hands are resting next to the plate - Harry's in Louis'. The uni boy's face is flushed, his cheeks pink and rosy from the two glasses of wine he had and his lips red and shiny since he's been biting them the whole evening. Louis' not sure if he finds it adorable or if he doesn't like it, it's his job to make them look all swollen after all.

"No, I wouldn't mind," Harry answers in a whole sentence, how he's learned Louis likes it the most.

"Great, then let me pay and we can leave, yeah?" He grins, winking and then standing up an going to the counter to pay for their late lunch. He comes back only a minute later only to find Harry already dressed in his coat and ready to leave.

"Eager much, huh?"

Harry blushes, looking on the floor again, but then feels Louis' hand under his chin again, forcing him to look in Louis' eyes. Apologising immediately, Harry flushes even more but Louis just chuckles and leaves a lingering kiss on Harry's mouth before putting in his jacket and linking their hands.

They leave the restaurant both with smiles on their face and Louis helps Harry in the car, before getting into his own seat.

The drive to Louis' house doesn't take all too long, even though the traffic of everyone driving home from work makes it longer than necessary. But, the short time is spent in a comfortable silence, not even the radio playing, until Louis breaks it while squeezing Harry's hand softly, both hands resrting on the gearstick.

"Harry, I wanna tell you some rules," he suddenly starts. "As in, how you're supposed to behave and what you shouldn't do." Louis glances over at the boy and notices him looking quite nervous. "But, I want you to tell me the truth and if you don't like it. If something makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. I want you to feel as good as possible, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry answers quietly, voice suddenly not so deep and raspy, but more soft and insecure.

Louis holds Harry's hand a little tighter during the rest of the ride.

When they arrive, Louis helps Harry out of the car and sets a warm and caring hand on the boy's back, leading him in the house. Harry's eyes are wide as he looks around.

"Wow, this is like- like in these magazines I've looked through and always wanted to make my room look like that when I was younger. Lou, this house looks gorgeous!" Harry exclaims loudly, eyes still big and shining green at Louis.

"Well, thanks I guess," Louis chuckles, adoring how pretty and happy the boy looks.

After they've slipped out of their shoes and hung their jackets next to the door, Harry tugs him towards the couch and plops down on it. "It's as soft as it looks like," he mutters quietly to himself and Louis cracks a grin, before sitting down next to the excited boy.

He lets Harry calm down for a minute, before he strokes a strand of hair behind his ear and leaves a small kiss on his lips. When he goes to pull away, Harry follows his lips though and continues kissing him. Louis laughs quietly, before settling his hands on Harry's waist, pushing him backwards slightly so he is now hovering above him. They continue kissing whille Louis is straddling Harry's hips and leaning down.

The twenty-seven year old man pries Harry's lips open with his tongue and then licks along the boy's mouth tasting chocolate, wine and _Harry_. His taste is sweet and Louis can't get enough of it, so he bites lowly on Harry's bottom lip, earning a soft noise from the boy underneath him.

Harry's arms lay still next to him, until he wants more -- wants Louis to kiss him deeper, with more passion. He wraps them around the man's neck and pushes himself flush against Louis' body, needing to feel him everywhere.

"No, Harry," Louis mumbles into his mouth, before pulling away slightly and then more until he sits next to the boy. "We first have to talk about what's okay and what goes too far, c'mon." He pats his lap, smiling sympathetically at Harry.

Harry shuffles around until he ends up in Louis' lap, facing him and with his thighs on both sides of Louis' waist. Louis needs to look up to look him in the eyes and it would bother him if Harry wouldn't still look small and soft and cute and just _submissive_.

So, he smiles up at the boy, before clearing his throat. "Well, I think you already know there are a few rules for a relationship like ours," Louis starts, a bit unsure of how to say it out loud. He puts his hands on Harry's hips and rubs small circles with his thumb in his hipbone.

"At first, there are some that are to be followed and some we should talk about if you like them or not. Anyways, I don't want you to swear, no foul language. No matter if it's just the two of us, if there are other people around us or if I'm not with you. You don't use these words okay, love?" He says it with a soft voice, not rough or like he is scolding Harry.

"Yes, I won't." The boy nods.

"Obviously you shouldn't cheat on me. So no kissing anyone else but me. Neither touching that could be understood wrong or flirting. Yes, you should be nice to everyone, but not overly nice." Harry nods again, setting his hands on Louis' shoulder as he listens to him. "I also want you to call me at least once a day if we don't meet up. I want to know if you're feeling well or if something is up. I will call you too, but if I forget it, I want you to. Oh, and you have to leastways stay at mine over night once in a week, if more that's totally fine too."

Louis' left hand moves to one of Harry's hands on his shoulder and cups it with his, softly stroking over it. "I want you to tell me your secrets, your feelings and everything, no matter how small or big they are. I will too, obviously, so I want this to be a relationship without lies and with us being open minded around each other. You don't have to hide anything around me, love.

"Tell me where you are, when you go somewhere," Louis then starts with another point. "I want to know where you are, not when you go grocery shopping, but when you go out with some friends or maybe visit someone out of town, yeah?

"I've already told you that I don't like when you don't look at me when I'm talking, so that's another rule of mine. You should also look at me while _you_ are talking, but I've got something more to say to that." Louis shifts a little, his grips on Harry's hip tightening. "I don't know if it's too early now though. I think I'll tell you in a few weeks or after your month is over and you still want to stay, okay?"

Harry hums in agreement, still smiling slightly while he looks at Louis.

"Two more things, before we move on to another thing, yeah? Tell me if you like them or not, because I want you to decide." Louis doesn't wait for Harry to answer, he just continues. "If you sleep over here or I slept at your flat, I'm gonna pick out something for you to wear. Also when your clothes get dirty or you've taken a bath and I'm around you..." he trails of, not making it sound like a question, but neither like a statement.

"I- uhm-" Harry clears his throat. "I wear some different clothes than other boys do and I don't- I just don't feel comfortable in what they wear. So, I wouldn't mind wearing clothes that you've picked out as long as I am comfortable with them."

"Of course," Louis immediately says. "Of course. I wouldn't want you to feel _wrong_ in your clothes."

Harry smiles brightly, nodding and leaning down to press his lips against Louis', before pulling away quickly, his eyes wide and a little scared. "Can I- am I allowed to-"

Louis cuts him off. "You are," he laughs. "Kiss me anytime you want, love. Anyways, the other point was - I'm not sure if you've heard about that before, but I won't make you call me master or something like that. If you like calling me that, I am okay with it, but it's your choice. You don't have to call me by my surname either, Louis is just fine. Or Lou, or whatever you want."

Harry blushes nodding, before murmuring quietly, "I like Lou."

"Lou is perfect, my love." He strokes over Harry's cheek softly, smiling and pressing his lips to his plump ones. The boy quickly kisses back and parts his lips for Louis' tongue to slip into his warm and sweet mouth. Soon, the need of air for both of them becomes too big and Louis pulls away to leave one more peck on Harry's lips, before talking again.

"So I need you to think of what I'm gonna ask really carefully and thoroughly. You don't even have to answer me today, just take your time, okay love?" Louis sounds a little out of breath, but he doesn't mind.

When he hears Harry's faint 'yes', Louis continues.

"Let's start with something harmless. We've just talked about names for me, but I want to know what you want me to call you. Maybe there are some nicknames you prefer or some you don't like?" He asks and sees Harry flush again immediately.

"Y-yeah," the boy stutters out, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "I don't like, I don't know, I just don't like 'slut' or 'whore'. I know that some people like that, it kinda turns them on, but I- I don't like that."

Harry looks down, and he knows he shouldn't, so he looks up at Louis again, meeting his eyes, but quickly lowering them again, before flicking them up. He doesn't look shy, he looks uncomfortable and Louis doesn't want him to be uncomfortable.

It seems like something is wrong right now, like he's said or done something wrong even though Louis knows he hasn't. It might have to do something with Harry's past, with something that's happened and Louis has just told Harry that he wants him to tell his secrets, but this seems like there's something more behind it. He doesn't want to push Harry.

It might also just be because he doesn't like these names, maybe Louis is just overreacting and nothing is actually happening. He doesn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling the boy into his chest and closer to him. Harry seems to enjoy that and moves his hands from on Louis' shoulders to around his neck while his thighs tighten around Louis' waist.

They stay quiet for a little while until Harry speaks up again - if quietly, "But, I like something sweet like 'love', 'sweetheart', uhm, or 'princess'? Don't think I'm weird, you don't have to call me that, I just-"

"It's not weird, love. Princess is amazing, I see why you like it. It fits you perfectly," Louis murmurs into Harry's neck, his hands stroking over his back soothingly.

"Yeah?" Harry asks softly, barely even a whisper and Louis answers.

"Yes, definitely."

"I like one nickname the best though," the boy tells him like it's a secret, his voice hushed and quiet. Harry's pink lips move against the shell of Louis' ear.

"Which one?" Louis whispers back, not much louder than Harry.

"Baby."

"Baby?" Louis tests on his tongue.

Of course it's a nickname that's used quite often, but this doesn't seem like the same name. It's sounds the same, yes, but it doesn't feel like it. It's like Harry wants to be small, wants someone to take care of him, wants to be treated careful and with love, like a _baby_.

Louis smiles.

Yes, that's even more perfect than princess, he decides.

"Baby, hm? I like that, I really do," he says while Harry's soft breath hits his neck. "You tired?"

"Hm," he hums quietly. "The wine and I had to study until really late yesterday because of an exam."

"How about we continue with this tomorrow and I'll take you home?" Louis asks Harry, who tenses shortly, before shaking his head.

"No, I- can I stay here?" He asks then, his voice quiet like before, but it doesn't have the same tone. He sounds a little shy about it, but Louis strokes over his hair, before pushing him slightly back so they can look at each other.

"Of course, baby. Want me to drive to yours to get some of your things though?" Louis asks the boy that's cuddled against his chest.

But Harry shakes his head, barely. "Want you to stay here with me."

"We can do that, yeah." Louis nods.

# -

Later than evening, Louis has a half-asleep Harry in his arms while they lay in his bedroom. He is stroking softly over Harry's hair, twirling a strand of it between his fingers while he hums quietly the tune to a song he can't remember.

The now sleeping boy is curled into Louis' chest with his head on his shoulder and his hand on his stomach. His legs are drawn tight to his own stomach as if to make himself smaller than he actually is. Harry is only wearing one of Louis' sweaters, because he needs the one he wore today for tomorrow again - even though he will probably steal another one from Louis in the morning - and a pair of his underwear. Louis hasn't seen them yet which Harry is a little relieved about, not that he thinks Louis won't like them.

Soon, Louis is out too, after having watched the cute boy for a little more than supposed.

He hasn't been able to fall asleep before ten pm in ages, that's what sleeping next to Harry does to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be so happy to see if you liked this chap, show me in the comments and leave lots of kudos! Thank you, babes


End file.
